wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Na polu chwały/Rozdział XIII
Nie przewidzieli jednakże przyjaciele Jacka, że list księdza będzie pod pewnym względem na rękę panu Gedeonowi Pągowskiemu i posłuży jego domowej polityce. Nie przyjął on go wprawdzie bez gniewu. Jacek, który był mu dotąd tylko przeszkodą, stał się odtąd, chociaż nie był autorem listu, przedmiotem nienawiści. Nienawiść owa rozkwitła w zawziętym, starym sercu jak zatruty kwiat, jednakże przemyślny rozum postanowił skorzystać z księżej odpowiedzi. Pohamował więc pan Gedeon wściekły gniew, przybrał twarz w wyraz pogardliwej litości i udał się z listem do panny Sienińskiej. - Za twoje myto jeszcze cię wybito - rzekł. - Jam tego czynić nie chciał, bom człowiek doświadczony i znający ludzi, ale jak zaczęłaś składać ręce a prawić, że mu się krzywda stała, żem był za ostry i że ty byłaś zbyt ostra, że lepiej, by w gniewie nie odjeżdżał, takem ustąpił: posłałem zasiłek w pieniądzach, posłałem konia, posłałem polityczny list; myślałem, że przyjedzie, pokłoni się, podziękuje, pożegna się, jak przystało temu, kto tyle czasu pod tym dachem spędził - a tymczasem patrz, jaką mi przysłano odpowiedź! To rzekłszy wyciągnął zza pasa list księdza i podał go panience. Ona poczęła czytać i wnet ciemne jej brwi ściągnęły się gniewnie, ale gdy doszła do tego miejsca, w którym ksiądz mówił, iż pan Pągowski chciał upokorzyć Jacka dzięki "cudzym podszeptom" - zadrżały jej ręce i twarz obladła się przelotnym szkarłatnym rumieńcem, a potem zbladła jak płótno i tak pozostała. Lecz pan Gedeon, lubo zważał na wszystko, udał, że tego nie zauważył. - Niech im tam Bóg przebaczy to, co mi ad personam wypisują - ozwał się po chwili milczenia - bo On jeden wie, czy Pągowscy tak wiele gorsi od Taczewskich, o których znakomitości więcej ludzie bają niż prawda. Czego jednak nie mogę im darować, to tego, że tobie, niebogo moja, za twoje szczere anielskie serce taką się odpłacają niewdzięcznością. - To nie pan Jacek odpisywał, jeno ksiądz Woynowski - odpowiedziała panna Sienińska chwytając jakby za ostatnią deskę ratunku. Na to westchnął stary szlachcic i zapytał: - Wierzysz ty, dziewczyno, że cię kocham? - Wierzę - odrzekła pochylając się i całując jego rękę. A on z wielką tkliwością począł ją głaskać po jasnej główce. - Chociaż wierzysz - mówił - ale i tak nie wiesz, jak bardzo. Tyś cała moja pociecha. Rzadko ja sobie na takie słowa pozwalam i rzadko wypowiadam, co czuje serce, bo mam w nim dawną boleść zamkniętą. Aleś to powinna rozumieć, że ja mam ciebie jedną na świecie. Nie frasunku i zmartwienia, a tym bardziej bólu, jeno radości i szczęścia chciałbym ci w każdej godzinie życia przymnożyć. Nie chcę wypytywać, co tam poczęło w twoim sercu kiełkować, ale ci powiem tak: czy to był, jako mniemam, siostrzany czysto afekt, czy co więcej - niegodzien tego ów młodzian, który za naszą szczerą amicycję niewdzięcznością nas nakarmił. Moja Anulko, toż byś sama siebie łudziła, gdybyś mniemała, że to bez wiedzy Taczewskiego ksiądz tak odpisał. We dwóch oni układali odpowiedź i wiesz, dlaczego odpowiedzieli tak hardo? Bo jakem słyszał, Taczewski od tego tam Ormianina z Jedlinki pieniędzy dostał. Ot, czego mu było trzeba, a gdy to ma, o nic i o nikogo więcej nie dba. Taka jest prawda - i ty sama w duszy musisz przyznać, że inaczej myśleć to byłoby dobrowolnie się oszukiwać. - Przyznaję - szepnęła panienka. Pan Gedeon zamyślił się przez chwilę, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał, po czym rzekł: - Nie! Powiadają, że to nałóg starszych ludzi chwalić dawne, a przyganiać nowszym czasom. Ale nie! To nie nałóg!... Psuje się świat, psują ludzie i za moich czasów nikt by jak Taczewski nie postąpił. Bo wiesz, jaki jest tego wszystkiego pierwszy początek? To ten nocleg na drzewie, któren pana kawalera na pośmiewisko ludzkie naraził... Śpieszyć niby komuś z pomocą, a samemu włazić ze strachu na drzewo, to się może przytrafić, ale lepiej się w takim razie nie chwalić, bo że to rzecz śmieszna, to śmieszna. Ja przecie Bukojemskich ani Cyprianowicza za żadnych bohaterów nie podaję: pijacy są, zawalidrogi i kostery - wiem! Więcej im też pono o wilcze niż o nasze skóry chodziło. Ale w Taczewskim taka się gnieździ invidia, że już im i tej mimowolnej pomocy nie mógł darować. Stąd wyrósł ten pojedynek. Niechże mnie Bóg sądzi, czym nie miał słuszności się gniewać. Ha! pogodzili się potem, bo widać kawaler zrozumiał, że u Cyprianowiczów można pieniędzy dostać, więc wolał złość ku nam zwrócić. Pycha, złość, chciwość i niewdzięczność - oto, co się w nim pokazało. I nic więcej! Mnie pokrzywdził - Bóg z nim! ale za co ciebie, mój kwiatuszku? Całe lata sąsiedztwa, całe lata gościny, codzienne bywanie!... Cygan się w takich kondycjach przywiąże, jaskółka do strzechy przywyknie, bocian się do gniazda nałoży, a on plunął na nasz dom, jak tylko grosz ormiański w kalecie poczuł... Nie! nie! tak by za moich czasów nikt nie postąpił! Panna Sienińska słuchała z dłońmi przy skroniach i z oczyma wbitymi nieruchomo przed siebie, więc Pągowski przerwał i spojrzawszy na nią raz i drugi, zapytał: - Czego się zapamiętywasz? - Ja się nie zapamiętywam - odrzekła -jeno mi tak smutno, że i słów nie mam... I nie znalazłszy słów, znalazła łzy. Pan Gedeon pozwolił jej się wypłakać do woli. - Lepiej - rzekł wreszcie - żeby ci ten smutek łzami spłynął, niż żeby się miał w sercu zaskalić. Ha, trudno! niech sobie jedzie, niechaj cudzymi talarami brząka, niech tyftyki z konia po błocie włóczy, pana udaje i warszawskim gamratkom dworuje. A my sobie tu ostaniem, moja dziewczyno... I zapewne - nie wielkać to pociecha, ale przecie pociecha, gdy sobie pomyślisz, że cię tu nikt nie zawiedzie, nikt nie urazi, nikt serca ci nie okaleczy, że tu będziesz zawdy okiem w głowie każdemu i że twoja szczęśliwość to będzie najpierwsza sprawa, a zarazem i ostatnia myśl mego życia. - Chodź... I wyciągnął ku niej ramiona, a ona padła mu na piersi rozżalona, ale zarazem i wdzięczna, tak jak córka ojcu, który ją w chwili strapienia pociesza. Pan Pągowski począł znów gładzić swą jedyną dłonią jej płową główkę i długi czas siedzieli tak w milczeniu. Tymczasem ściemniało; potem zamarzłe szyby zalśniły miesięcznym światłem i psy ozwały się tu i owdzie z podwórza przeciągłym szczekaniem. Ciepło dziewczęcego ciała przeniknęło aż do serca pan Gedeona, które, poczęło bić żywiej, ale że bał się zdradzić przedwcześnie, więc nie chciał dłużej narażać się na pokusę. - Wstań, dziecko - rzekł. - Nie będziesz już płakać? - Nie będę - odpowiedziała całując go w rękę panienka. - A widzisz! Oj tak! Pamiętaj zawsze, gdzie pewna ostoja i gdzie cicho ci będzie i przytulnie. Bo każdy młodzik rad wiać jak wiatr po całym świecie, a dla mnie ty jedna. To sobie dobrze zakonotuj!... Nieraz może myślałaś: "Opiekun spogląda jak wilk surowie, rad patrzy, kogo skrzyczeć, i na moją młodość nie ma wyrozumienia", a wiesz ty, o czym ten opiekun myślał i myśli? Często o swoim minionym szczęściu, często o tej boleści, która mu jako grot tkwi w sercu - prawda, ale prócz tego - tylko o tobie, tylko o twojej przyszłej doli, tylko o tym, jakby ci wszystkiego dobrego przysporzyć. Z panem Grothusem tośmy całymi godzinami tak gadali, aż się i czasem śmiał, że to (powiada) jedna mi tylko myśl ostała. A mnie chodziło o to, żeby ci po mojej śmierci chociaż kawałek chleba spokojny i dostatni zapewnić. - Nie daj Bóg mi tego doczekać - zawołała panienka pochylając się znów ku dłoni pana Gedeona. I w głosie jej tyle było szczerości, że surowa twarz starego szlachcica zajaśniała na chwilę prawdziwą radością. - Miłujeszże mnie choć ździebło? - Oj, opiekunie! - Bóg ci zapłać, dziecko. Wiek mój niezbyt jeszcze podeszły i ciało -gdyby nie rany w sercu i na skórze - byłoby dosyć czerstwe. Ale mówią, że śmierć siedzi zawsze pod wrotami, a do domu zapuka, kiedy zechce. W takim razie zostałabyś na świecie jeno z panią Winnicką. Pan Grothus dobry człowiek i możny, który moją wolę i mój testament zawsze uszanuje, ale co do innych krewnych nieboszczki żony... kto ich tam wie! A Bełczączkę wziąłem po żonie. Nużby chcieli się spierać, nuż procesować... Trzeba wszystko przewidzieć. Pan Grothus dawał i na to radę - pewnie że skuteczną, ale dziwną - i dlatego nie będę ci o niej mówił... Chciałbym króla jegomości zobaczyć, aby ciebie i mój testament jego opiece polecić. Ale król teraz sejmem i przyszłą wojną zajęty. Mówił pan Grothus, że jeśli będzie wojna, to wojska pod hetmanami pierwsze ruszą, a sam Jegomość w Krakowie przyzostanie... Może wówczas... Może razem się wybierzemy... Ale co bądź nastąpi, wiedz o tym, dziecko, że wszystko, co mam, jest i będzie twoje - choćbym miał pójść w ostatku za pana Grothusową radą. Ba!... choćby i na godzinę przed śmiercią!... Tak mi dopomóż Bóg. Jam przecież nie wiater w polu, nie pustak, nie łuszczymieszek, nie Taczewski. Na polu chwały 13